movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons movie
The film follows the plot of the TV series The Simpsons, focusing on the Simpson family of Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), his wife Marge (Julie Kavner), and children Bart (Nancy Cartwright), Lisa (Yeardley Smith), and Maggie, and the town of Springfield. While performing on Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day are killed when the pollution in the lake dissolves their barge, following an audience revolt after front man Billie Joe Armstrong proposes an environmental discussion. At the memorial service, Grampa Simpson (Castellaneta) foresees the destruction of the town, but only Marge believes him. Later that day, Homer dares his son Bart to skate naked, and Bart is arrested by Chief Wiggum (Hank Azaria), wherefore he considers their neighbor Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer) as a better father figure. Lisa and her paramour Colin (Tress MacNeille) convince the town to clean the lake. Meanwhile, Homer adopts a pig from the Krusty Burger restaurant and names it "Spider Pig" (later "Harry Plopper", and finally "Plopper"), and stores the pig's feces (and some of his own) in a silo, until Marge tells him to safely dispose of the waste. Homer intends to take his silo to the waste management plant, but after Lenny (Shearer) calls to tell him that Lard Lad Donuts has been shut down and is giving away free doughnuts, Homer empties the silo into the lake instead. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and becomes severely mutated; Flanders and Bart discover the creature before the Environmental Protection Agency captures it. Russ Cargill (Albert Brooks), head of the EPA, presents five "unthinkable" options to U.S. President Arnold Schwarzenegger (Shearer) to keep the town's pollution contained; Schwarzenegger "randomly" selected enclosing Springfield in a large glass dome. When the police discover Homer's silo in the lake, an angry mob advances on the Simpsons' home to kill them, but the family escape the town through a sinkhole, which destroys their house shortly afterwards. As the EPA searches for the escapees, Homer plans to flee to Alaska. After several weeks of isolation, Springfield's residents finally crack and attempt to break their way out of the dome; pointing out the damage, Cargill manipulates Schwarzenegger into ordering the town's destruction. In Alaska, the Simpsons see an advertisement starring Tom Hanks (himself) for a new Grand Canyon on the site of Springfield; realizing the town is doomed, Marge and the children return to save it, while Homer refuses. Alone, Homer is adrift on an iceberg, while Marge and the children are captured by the E.P.A. upon arrival. After a mysterious Inuit shaman (MacNielle) saves him from a polar bear, Homer has an epiphany and returns to Springfield. As he arrives, a helicopter lowers a bomb through a hole in the dome, and Homer descends the rope, knocking the escaping townspeople and bomb off the rope. After reconciling with Bart, he drives a motorcycle along the dome and Bart throws the bomb through the hole; seconds later it detonates, shattering the dome and freeing the town. Cargill prepares to shoot Homer and Bart, but Maggie drops a boulder on his head. The town praises Homer, who rides into the sunset with Marge and Maggie, whereupon the townspeople restore Springfield to normal.